


Best things come in threes

by onescoupaday



Series: The Post It [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Two years after the Post it wedding, Seungcheol and Jeonghan decides to adopt.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: The Post It [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Best things come in threes

**Author's Note:**

> it's time for fluff y'all <3

“I think our house is too quiet.” Seungcheol says as he pulls Jeonghan closer to him, both panting, catching their breaths as they recover from their high. They lay on the cold marble floor, staring at the huge glass windows right in front of them. It’s snowing.

“It is. Especially when we’re not both at home.” Jeonghan nuzzles to his neck. “I guess, years and years of living with rowdy boys really got us used to always having someone loud and going around the house and just barging in, huh?

“Yeah..” Seungcheol spins to face him, “You know, when we bought this house, I imagined kids running around.” Jeonghan stares back at him, snorting he said, “Are you proposing something, Mr Choi Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol snickers, “I’m just saying…”

-

“Hannie.. they’re triplets..” Seungcheol says, obviously worried because they’re about to take a huge leap instead of a step. “Can we handle triplets?” Jeonghan doesn’t reply and instead plays with one of the boys. He gives him another cookie and the boy cutely winks at him (or closes both of his eyes in an attempt to.) Jeonghan playfully clutches at his chest, pretending to be shot from the toddler’s attack. when he heard the triplet’s laughter resounding in the small playroom, he knew in his heart that that melody will be the music he’ll want to hear for the rest of his life. “I’m sure they’re worth it.” He tells his husband. Seungcheol just smiles warmly at him and takes his hand. “Okay then. We handled 11 kids, i’m sure 3 will just be a piece of cake.”

The idea of adoption did not come to them in a haste. Jeonghan knew Seungcheol had always wanted kids and it’s something they have grazed upon even before they got married. Even so, it didn’t make it less intimidating so it took them two years since the wedding to finally decide they’re ready.

Jeonghan’s palms were sweating as he got out of their car. They exchanged glances and Seungcheol knew immediately how his husband is feeling. He’s sure the wild beating inside his chest mirrors the exact same reason. He pulls Jeonghan closer and holds his waist as they made their way inside the children’s house. They had requested a private time with the kids, wanting to connect with them as much as possible and feel that pull on their hearts. Jeonghan’s mother told him he would know— that he would _feel_ it and to be honest? Right now he’s scared he wont. “We don’t have to force it Hannie. We’re just.. let’s just take this easy, okay?”

They were greeted at the door by a nice lady called Hyeyong, thanking them for considering their orphanage. The couple bowed and expressed their gratitude for allowing a private viewing. They had explained they’re avoiding news of this to be leaked out so they’re doing their best to be discreet.

They were led to the playroom where most of the kids are. “They had just finished breakfast. After playtime they have art and dance classes.” Jeonghan was clasping hard on Seungcheol’s hand as his eyes scanned the room. He noticed Hyeyong was quietly counting the toddlers then suddenly frowned. “Wait— someone’s missing—“

Jeonghan felt something— or rather someone bumped onto his leg. “Oh no!” He heard a small voice. “No no no..” the little kid said as his drink poured to the ground, he looks up and Jeonghan sees the panic in his eyes. He immediately drops to his knees and helps the kid. “Thank you ahjussi!” He said, wiping the snot from his small nose. “Ah! Minguk there you are! Where have you been?”

“Minguk went get water, but water fell..” his chin shook as he tells his story to Hyeyong. “Manse thirsty so I got water.”

“Oh Mingukkie it’s okay. I will clean that up later okay? Now go bring the water to your brother.” Jeonghan is still on his knees as he sees the little kid waddle into the room, not forgetting to give them a bow as he made his way inside. “Sorry about that.” Hyeyong applogized when he saw Jeonghan’s pants got wet because of the mishap. “It’s alright.. Minguk.. how old is he?”

“Oh he’s 2. He’s big for his age isnt he?” Hyeyong smiled. “You see those two little boys wearing the same clothes as him? Those are his brothers.”

“Brothers?” Seungcheol repeated. “You mean they’re—“

“Yes, they’re triplets.”

Jeonghan thinks that’s the last thing that registered to him because the next few moments were just fleeting. He was immediately drawn to the triplets.

When they got home that day, Seungcheol carried him to the bed, threading his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair as they cuddled. “You’re deep in thoughts, baby. Care to share?”

“The triplets were cute werent they?”

Seungcheol laughed softly. “I knew you were thinking of them. They’re pretty adorable. They all have their own personalities too and at such young age?! It’s amazing! Did you hear Daehan narrate the story of the three little pigs to me? He’s so smart!”

“Minguk is cute! He likes to sing and entertain doesn’t he? While Manse.. there’s something about him that’s so endearing. The words he use too and the way he talks to himself! Such lovely children..”

“Yeah.. they’re pretty lovely..” they share a knowing smile before wrapping each other in familiar hugs.

-

Seungcheol isnt really sure if it’s the best decision. He’s a little scared and a little anxious and a little unsure— he has 0 knowledge on being a dad! Well, of toddlers anyway. He’s always considered himself the father figure in Seventeen, but this is just so different. They were 11 teenagers, and as Jeonghan would put it, sometimes, 12 because he becomes such a child too. But _this_ … adopting triplets. Toddler triplets! He was restless the night prior. He hoped Jeonghan didn’t notice it but he couldn’t sleep at all! He keeps thinking: what if he fails, what if he’s not really father material? What if the kids don’t grow up well with them as their dads? What if the kids get bullied because they have two dads? What if after Seventeen, he faces a standpoint in his career? Where would he get the money to support all three of them?

_Oh God._

Just thinking about all those negative things sends him in a spiral.

But when Jeonghan wakes up the next day-- eyes twinkling and smile never fading, his worries flew away. “We can do this, Cheollie. As long as we do it together.” Jeonghan gives him a hug before they head out.

The way Jeonghan squeezes his arm as he fills up the form for adoption shoots all kinds of excitement throughout his body and all he could think now is coming home to their house as a family.

“Can I tell them now, Cheollie?” Jeonghan tugs at him. He gives his husband a kiss on the forehead and Jeonghan excitedly walks towards the triplets. Seungcheol watches as the love of his life deliver the news to the kids, hoping they wouldn’t show any sign of disappointment because he knows that would greatly hurt Jeonghan. But the big hugs and loud cheers from the kids proved that they’re just as happy. Jeonghan searches for his eyes from across the room and mouths _‘I love you.’_

He was just about to say it back when he felt a tug on his coat. “Excuse me, ahjussi.” It’s Daehan. “Are you going to be our daddy?” He drops the pen and bends his knee so he’s eye level with the eldest of the triplets. He takes his small little hands and says, “Yes buddy. We’re your daddies now.”

He felt his heart swell when Daehan immediately hugged him. “Daehan happy!” It was the first time Seungcheol had this much physical contact with any of the boys. He was a little careful before, not wanting to get too attached until they’re sure. But now he understands exactly what Jeonghan felt.

He felt two more pairs of little arms envelope him.

This is home.

-

A chorus of “oohs” and “aahs” were heard as soon as they opened the door to the house. “Go on, guys. This is your home now.” Jeonghan tells them. The three exchanged looks. “Big house for Daehan Minguk Manse??” Daehan’s eyes were almost bulging out. Seungcheol brushed his hair and said, “Yes buddy. This is where you’ll live now.” Daehan relayed the news to his brothers in their own language and Seungcheol and Jeonghan are just fascinated. Before they can even react, the three hurried off to explore their new home with Daehan going to the rack of books by the couch, Minguk to the kitchen and Manse sprawled on the carpet. “Manse happy!!” He giggled.

“Right, i’m just going to get the other stuff from the car, okay? I’ll fix their room after.” Seungcheol was just about to leave Jeonghan’s side when the other held his hand and pulled him for a hug. “Thank you, Cheollie. I’m really happy.”

“I’m happy when you’re happy, baby. Now go spend some quality time with _our_ kids.” At the mention of that, their hearts both flutter in a way it has never done so before. They giggled like teenagers who managed to sneak out after being grounded. Seungcheol kisses Jeonghan’s forehead before disappearing behind the door.

“Seems surreal.” Jeonghan sighs. “Oh wait Minguk honey, not that please—“ and he’s off to half running to the kitchen when he saw Minguk carrying the bowl of cookies.

“Ahjussi!!” Manse calls from the living room. “What is this?” Jeonghan spins around to see Manse holding one of his awards. “Best Jeanist.” It’s a yearly award in Japan and he’s won for the last four years. By the way Manse is holding it right now, it’s on the verge of falling down so Jeonghan runs to him just in time to catch it from slipping.

Seungcheol emerges from the main door, car seats in tow and looks at Jeonghan who’s currently sprawled on the carpeted floor. “What’s going on?”

“Cheollie, we need to baby proof the whole house.”

Seungcheol drops the stuff he’s carrying and helps Jeonghan up. “We already missed step one.” Jeonghan pouts. “Baby, I don’t think there really are steps to parenting. Don’t stick so much to the one you read online.”

“But still.. what if the kids get hurt?” Jeonghan turns to the triplets currently amazed with the robot vacuum.

“Stop worrying already and just enjoy every moment with our kids, okay? I’ll figure out how to baby proof the shit out of this huge house.”

“Cheollie no cursing.”

“Uh-- yeah, sorry.”

Jeonghan kisses him on the cheek and makes his way to the triplets. Seungcheol shakes his head in amusement and carries on with his duty as the official baby stuff carrier. With his strong body, this shouldn’t be a problem at all.

Or so he thought.

Halfway through the moving, he felt like his knees are going to break. It didn’t help that some of the baby furnitures they ordered arrived as well. Cribs… he had to carry three cribs. Three of everything! This is harder than it seemed in his head.

The rest of the day was spent with Jeonghan looking after the kids while Seungcheol sets up their room. He had intended to do so the past few days but he’s always called to the studio for work. Good thing he was able to order the furnitures ahead of time.

By the time he’s finished, he noticed that Jeonghan and their kids had moved on to the master’s bedroom. “Hannie the kids—“ he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jeonghan and the kids sleeping. Manse lies on top of Jeonghan while Minguk and Daehan are sprawled on the bed.

Seeing them like this… Seungcheol finally realizes this is the second best decision he’s ever made in his life.

Of course the first one was marrying Jeonghan.

-

It was a good thing they have a few days off after they first brought home the boys. It gave them a lot of time to adjust and to bond with them fully.

He wakes up one day with a familiar weight on top of him. Minguk is still sleeping soundly. And so are Seungcheol, Manse and Daehan. The youngest of the triplets cuddled closer to his husband while Daehan sleeps between them. It has been like this ever since they arrived. Seungcheol even joked that he should not have bothered with the boys’ room because they havent slept there at all. Not even once! Jeonghan asks him why he hadn’t brought up the idea to the kids. “The first night they spent here, Minguk and Manse slept right away. But Daehan asked me if he could hold me and I asked him why. He said he’s scared that when he wakes up, we wont be there anymore.” Jeonghan’s heart ached for his children. Daehan.. especially.. at such a young age he understood what happened to them. The lady at the orphanage was right to say that he does act like the hyung amongst the three. “They’re going to sleep with us until they’re 18, I’ve decided.” Seungcheol declared.

Jeonghan looks on to the sleeping boys again. Manse looked so comfy cuddled so close to Seungcheol. Both of them are even snoring too!

Minguk squirms on top of him-- stetches a little and rubs him eyes. Looking up at Jeonghan, he giggles softly. “Morning, appa.” Jeonghan rubs his back and smells the top of his head. God, it’s so addicting. Then he smiles at the middle child and says “Morning, sweetie.” He also feels giddy. Out of the three, it was Minguk who first got used to calling them appa and daddy. Daehan sometimes forgets, however, Manse still calls them ahjussi. Jeonghan sometimes worries that the youngest might be having a hard time getting used to them.

Jeonghan scooped Minguk is his arms and climbed down the bed. “Let’s go out, daddy and your brothers are still sleeping.”

He settled on the couch with Minguk still clinging to him. He noticed that amongst the three, Minguk is the most affectionate. Manse is too but he shows it differently. He likes to tease and be naughty. Daehan on the other hand, is a little reserved. He’s the quieter one and likes playing by himself. When he does play with his brothers, he tends to look after them rather than join in on the fun. He’s only older than a few minutes but he really does act like the hyung.

“Mingukkie?” Jeonghan calls the toddler. “Do you like appa?” “Hm!” Minguk nods almost immediately, lips pursed but his boxy smile is still prominent. “Do you like living here with appa and daddy?” He nods yet again. “Minguk love appa and daddy!” he exclaims.

That instantly sends Jeonghan in a warm and mushy pool of emotions. He had no idea he was capable of feeling something like this.

To be honest, he had his own doubts too. He knew Seungcheol wasn’t able to sleep the night before they brought the kids home. He knows Seungcheol well. He knows he’s worried about a lot of things. That’s why the next day, he made sure to give him a little pep talk before they left. Seungcheol is the kind of person who needs assurance from time to time-- Jeonghan learned that over the years of their togetherness. He also hates talking about his worries and instead worries about the others. Seungcheol is selfless like that.

While making breakfast, Jeonghan hears footsteps and immediately knows it’s his husband. “Daddy!!” Minguk runs to greet him. “Hello, buddy. You’re up early with appa, huh?”

“Mingukkie and appa making breakfast!” the toddler says proudly. Seungcheol carries him and smothers him with kisses. “Morning, baby.” Jeonghan leans to him and whispers, “Kisses for the big baby too?” Seungcheol immediately obliges and kisses every patch of skin exposed to his eyes. “Daehan and Manse are still sleeping?”

Seungcheol nods and sips on the coffee his husband had made for him. “By the way, Hannie, I need to drop by the studio today to get some work done. Do you think you can handle the three of them alone for a few hours?”

“Oh, a recording?”

“No, not yet. Jihoon and I are working on our new album.” Jeonghan shoots him a look. “For us?” Seungcheol makes an ackowledging noise. Then Jeonghan remembers Chan is almost back from the military. “A reunion album?”

“Yup. Chan gets discharged next month. Jihoon has been secretly working on the album. I actually just found out about it a couple of days ago.”

“Who else knows?”

“No one, yet. Not even Soonyoung. Ji says he feels pressured since it’s been a while since we last released a full album. He hasn’t left the studio in days.”

“Whatever Jihoon makes is a masterpiece I just know it.” but Seungcheol notices a slight worry in his voice. “What are you thinking, baby?”

Jeonghan shakes his head, pursing his thin lips in the process. “I’m just worried… how do we juggle taking care of the kids and working at the same time? You know how occupied we get during recording and practices-- that amongst other things..”

“Baby.. don’t worry too much. We’ll be okay. The kids will be okay.” Jeonghan hoped his husband is right.

“And speaking of kids… we have to tell them soon.” Jeonghan sighs, leaning onto Seungcheol. His husbands looks at him questioningly, and then he got it. Jeonghan meant the members. “I don’t know if im ready yet. I like this secret little bubble we have.

“It’ll be fine, Hannie. Although I think we should ready ourselves because for sure the kids will be bombarded with gifts from their uncles.”

“Yeah, and we should probably not let them hang out with Soonyoung too much or he’ll make them his little tiger cubs.” Jeonghan sighs.

“But you support Soonyoung’s tiger agenda.”

“I do.” Jeonghan closes his eyes in defeat.

-

“Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghannie hyung we’re here!!!” They hear Soonyoung call from the door. Seungcheol opens it and shushes him. Soonyoung sends him a weird look. “Uh, okay?” he says as he moves past the doorway. 9 others followed behind him. “Jeonghannie hyung!” Seokmin calls out. “Is he in his room?” and as if on cue, Jeonghan emerges from one of the rooms and gives them a smile. “Ya, don’t be loud.”

Everyone exchanges weird, confused looks.

“What’s up with the both of you shushing us? It’s not like a baby’s sleeping.” Mingyu whines. Seungcheol circles his arm on Jeonghan’s waist and they giggled. “Unless--” Mingyu caught up on them.

“What are these weird gates you got going on, hyung?” Seokmin asks as he scans the living room. “Do you have dogs now?”

“Wanna see them?”

“Wanna see what? What’s them? What wait I’m confused?” Seokmin babbles.

“No way, hyung?” Jihoon’s eyes were wide shot. Well, as wide as they could be anyway. Seungcheol just nods with a huge smile on his face. “Holy sh--” Jihoon clamped his mouth.

“Wait what? I’m not following. What’s going on?” Soonyoung looks at Mingyu and then at Jihoon and then at everyone, searching for answers.

“They’re asleep so be quiet okay?” Jeonghan tells them and then walks towards the room he came out from.

Soonyoung was left on the living room while everybody else followed the couple. He enters the room and sees his members huddled up around the bed and Seokmin hitting the person next to him while making ugly crying faces. “Yo what’s--” and then he sees it.

Babies.

Three sleeping babies.

Soonyoung ran to the foot of the bed. “Oh my god hyung!!!!!” he shouts.

Everybody shushed him.

“Oh god they’re the most precious little humans!!” Seungkwan gushed, clinging to the wide-eyed Hansol beside him.

“Wait shh shh! They’re waking up!” Mingyu exclaims in little. Daehan stirs in his sleep, nudging Minguk in the process and thus waking him up as well. They blinked and saw unfamiliar ahjussis surrounding them. Daehan was the first one to notice, panic written on his face. He immediately searches for his parents. “Daehannie, buddy, we’re here.” hearing Seungcheol’s voice, he finally relaxes, but still looks suspiciously at the weird looking smiling ahjussi’s around them. He holds his brothers in alert. “Sweetie, it’s okay. They’re appa and daddy’s friends..”

Daehan and Minguk looks at them again, the 10 grown up men all doing their little voiced greetings. Daehan bows slightly while Minguk half smiles. Manse then wakes up-- he sat up first in front of his brothers and looked around. He meets gazes with Seungcheol and his dad smiles at him, giving him a go signal to talk to the strangers. “Annyeong.” he greets them as he tilts his head to the side. Seokmin lets out a muffled scream, totally smitten by Manse’s charms. Seungcheol and Jeonghan had noticed it, Manse is good with people and he knows how to charm them.

Not wanting to overwhelm the kids, Jisoo calls for everybody to give the family some space. Seokmin and Soonyoung were the hardest to pull out, almost as if glued to the bed with the latter already making his infamous “horanghae” claw. Seungcheol and Jeonghan can just shake their heads in amusement.

“Hi babies, did you sleep well?” Jeonghan asks in tiny as he scoops Daehan in his arms. Minguk and Manse are already latched at Seungcheol. The five of them shared some time alone, early morning rubs as requested. Jeonghan exits for a while, going into their room to get them some fresh set of clothes to change into.

When they finally headed out, they see the members sprawled on their living room, obviously catching up since it has been a while since they were all gathered in one place. Jeonghan feels warm all over, suddenly remembering all those years they’re gathered in their tiny dorm rooms. Oh how he misses that.

Seokmin immediately sat down and made them tell the adoption story with the kids on their laps. Halfway through, Minguk climbs down and goes to Soonyoung. The latter immediately greets him with his horanghae claw. Minguk returns the favor by doing his own version. “Oh, what’s that?” Soonyoung asks for help, looking at his two hyungs. “That’s Mingukie the tyranosaurus.” Soonyoung’s mouth forms a big O and then turns to Minguk to have a claw showdown.

“Ya! Hyung! Your house is too plain! It’s almost Christmas! You should have christmas decors! The kids will love it!” Seungkwan says in his usual nagging voice, complete with a hand on his hip. “Oh that’s right! Why don’t we all go out and get some decors!” Seokmin agreed.

“But people will see us and we’re kinda not ready to let everyone know about them yet…” Jeonghan said.

“But Jun hyung owns a mall!” Mingyu counters.

“Yeah, wait let me make a call so we can close down while we’re there.” Jun stands up and goes to a corner to make the phonecall. When he gave the thumbs up, everybody cheered and told the kids they’re going to a mall.

“A mall? What’s that?” Daehan asks.

“Oh, it’s a place where you can buy a lot of things buddy.” Seungcheol ruffles his hair.

“Buy? But we don’t have money?” Jeonghan’s heart hurt again when he heard those words from the eldest’s mouth. Shua then comes in, scoops Daehan and says, “Don’t worry big boy, we’ll be the ones to buy everything for you.”

“Everything??” Daehan’s eyes went huge. “Yes! Everything. Everything you want. Now why don’t you and your brothers get dressed so we can get going?” and with that, Daehan wiggled his feet and Shua brings him down. Tugging both his brothers, they went in their room with Seungcheol and Jeonghan following them.

The supposed quick trip to the mall became a day trip and in the end, they had to borrow one of the mall’s delivery trucks to get everything home. They got so much more than the Christmas decors because the excited uncles threw items one after the other in their carts and in the end they looked like they ransacked the whole mall. Junhui insisted they don’t pay but they all refused and paid for their purchases. They even had to borrow one of the delivery trucks because everything they bought would not fit in their cars! Seungcheol and Jeonghan can only stare in disbelief and wonder if everything will fit their house. Fortunately, it did but it left little to no space at all in their usually spacious living room.

“I think we bought a little too much.” Mingyu says. Now that all of the items are gathered together, they realize the situation. “You think?” Minghao looks at him with those judgy eyes. “Ya! Don’t give me that attitude! Might I remind you, four out of the twenty carts were yours.” Minghao couldn’t say anything to that.

“It’s almost lunch! We should have ordered in advance! I’m starving!” Soonyoung whines. Jeonghan whispers something to Seungcheol and the leader announces he’ll take care of it. Seungkwan then goes to the triplets and asks them if they want to start decorating. The boys couldn’t be more excited! So they all went on with it. Some of them tasked to bring in the shopping bags to the guest room as most of it were the triplet’s new clothes. The rest remain on the living room to get started on the Christmas decors. Jeonghan can only stare with warm fuzzy feeling as their used-to-be kids now take care of their real kids. He even teared up a little when he heard Seokmin tell Manse “You know, your appa and daddy took care of us so well and now it’s our turn to take care of you three!” good thing Seungcheol came in that moment so he was able to hold off the tear that was threatening to fall down.

Lunch was chaotic. One second there are at least 5 big plastics of food in Seungcheol’s hands and the next, it’s gone. The members have took it upon themselves to settle on the floor like they used to many years ago. However, it’s much sweeter to look at now because of the triplet’s addition.

Everyone resumed their earlier tasks right after eating and with everyone helping, it didn’t take too long to finish everything. However, one by one, the members started dozing off. Seungcheol took some mats that they bought earlier and lay it all on the floor. Jeonghan walked to where the triplets are to ask them if they want to res tinside their room. “Can you rest here with uncles?” Minguk asked. Jeonghan can only smile. Nodding, he let his young boys choose their spots. The members cuddled up closer to the kids. It’s a lovely sight. Seungcheol and Jeonghan cannot help but to be touched. The triplets did not just gain them as dads, but eleven uncles too who will love them and take care of them growing up.

“Hannie..” Seungcheol hugs him from behind. “You wanna?” Jeonghan looks back at his husband and saw him wriggle his eyebrows. He playfully hits Seungcheol on the arm. “Don’t even think about it.” Seungcheol spins him around, pulling him close and into the hallway leading to the rooms. “But we haven’t…. you know.. since the kids arrived…”

Well Seungcheol has a point there.

“And they just slept so… I’m saying we have at least half an hour to ourselves…” Seungcheol buries his face on the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. Jeonghan could only groan in silence. They have been so preoccupied with taking care of the kids that he didn’t realize it’s been so long since they were last intimate to each other. Add to that the fact that the kids sleep in their room too so there is no time at all to do _stuff_.

“What do you say Hannie?” Seungcheol starts kissing from from his now exposed shoulder up to his neck and stops just below his ear. Jeonghan feels goosebumps forming on his arms. “We have to be quick, okay?”

Seungcheol nibbles on his earlobes. “I promise. In and out.” then he pulls away just in time to see Jeonghan smiling at him. That knowing smile. “Okay. Let’s go then.” and they ran up their bedroom, all sneakily, like they used to when they had just started dating.

When they came out of their bedroom, Seungkwan was already awake and is staring at them suspiciously. Jeonghan just winked at him.

-

For the past few years, Christmas day meant sleeping in and candle lit dinners. Sometimes, if they have enough time, they try to go on long drives and stay overnight wherever they end up going. It was completely different from they had gotten used to when all thirteen of them still lived in the same building. Christmas then is chaotic and loud and well, merry.

Which is why this year, it’s so meaningful. All the members (except Chan who is still serving in the military) wil be coming over for Chritmas dinner. Jeonghan has always liked it this way. He longed to see the chaos unfold right before his eyes, he missed hearing the bickerings left and right. Only now, the sound of laughter coming form his beautiful children made the atmosphere all the more lovely.

“You’re glowing.” Shua says right next to him as they prepare the table. Jeonghan held his cheek. “Am I?” he couldn’t contain the huge smile forming on his lips. “So does Cheol. I’m really happy for you both.”

Jeonghan turns to his side to look at his husband currently playing with the boys all while bickering with the other members. He’s always going to be a kid at heart and honestly? It’s one of the best things about him that Jeonghan loves.

“Alright!! Time for the talent show!!” Everybody gathered in the living room where the members have formed a small stage. They decided to do a talent show when they were decorating the house. They chose groups and Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Joshua will be the judges. Mingyu became the host.

The show started with Daehan’s group. They decided to do a story telling with Daehan as the narrator while Jun, Minghao and Hansol acted as the three little pigs featuring Mingyu as the big bad wolf. Daehan did so well narrating his favorite story. He’s very good with his words and looked so confident on stage. Jeonghan and Seungcheol cannot be more prouder. Their eldest is really smart.

Next group was Minguk, Jihoon, Seokmin and Seungkwan performing to Jingle bell rock. It was a pretty chaotic one because it seems they had different ideas of the song which made their performance fun. In the end, they let Minguk have a solo part and the middle child all but charmed them with his performance. He even added some winking here and there and ended it with his infamous tyrannosaurus claw. “Ya, hyung, I think Minguk has what it takes to be an idol in the future!” Seokmin exclaims as he holds Minguk up in the air.

For the last and final performane, it’s an acting skit led my Manse. “We’re going to perform The Little Mermaid!” Manse announced with his cheeky smile. Wonwoo played the prince, Soonyoung played the seawitch while Manse dressed up as the little mermaid. It was a very entertaining skit that had everyone in fits of laughter. Manse was so into his role, even rolling on the floor to mimic the little mermaid swimming. “Hoshi-hyung, you look good as a sea witch!” Seungkwan exclaims which earns him a glare from his hyung.

At the end of the show, Seungcheol announced that everybody won which made the triplets really happy. They started bringing out all the gifts for the boys and the three toddlers were so overwhelmed and did not know which one to open first.

Right after the Christmas dinner, the members started bidding goodnight one by one. They all left as a group, wanting to give the family some time alone to spend their first Christmas together.

The family of five sat by the Christmas tree, with Seungcheol taking photos of them candidly. “Are my boys happy?” Jeonghan asks them. They all exclaimed ‘yes!’ in unison. “What do you like the best out of everything you received today?” “I got so many books!” Daehan said, smiling so wide it’s the first time they saw him that happy. “Appa, I’m going to eat all the strawberries the brought, okay?” Minguk said.

“Aw, but strawberries are also appa’s favorite.” Jeonghan pouted. “Would you share some to appa?”

“Eung!” Minguk didn’t hesitate. “Let’s eat together!”

“That’s my good boy.” Jeonghan ruffled his hair (more like touched his head because Minguk does not have as much hair as his two brothers.)

“How about you buddy?” Seungcheol asks Manse, who, for the first time is surprisingly quiet. Manse stood up and hugged Seungcheol. “Manse likes appa and daddy the most.”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s eyes widened upon hearing their youngest finally call them appa and daddy. They’re not ahjussis to him anymore! Jeonghan saw Seungcheol tear up as he hugged Manse back. “You boys are also the best gifts me and appa ever received.”

“We are?” Minguk looks as Jeonghan.

“Yes, sweetie. This is the best Christmas ever because you’re all here.” The fun atmosphere suddenly turned into an emotional one as Seungcheol brought all of them in one tight hug. A lot of kissing followed because the boys like being showered with kisses.

Shortly after, the toddlers fell asleep on the mat, holding their toys and the couple can only stare at them with awe in their eyes.

Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan closer, kissing him on the head. “I’m so in love with them Cheol.” Jeonghan gushes. He looks up at his husband and sees him with the same expression as his: love, adoration and contentment. “We’re really blessed to have them in our lives, Hannie. But I think I’m the most blessed because I get to do this with you.”

Jeonghan smiles at him, blush evident on his cheeks. Even years and years of being together, Seungcheol still makes him feel the butterflies and fireworks.

“We should get them to the bed, Cheollie.” and they moved to carry the kids to their bed. Seungcheol carries Daehan and Minguk on each arm while Jeonghan takes Manse.

Seungcheol slips in the covers as well, preparing to rest after a long and tiring day but he sees Jeonghan standing by the bathroom with a mischievous smile and he immediately knew what’s up.

He climbed down and rushed to where his husband is. The latter led him inside and they were welcomed with a candle lit bath, their favorite wine and the room smelling like Jeonghan.

“I’m thinking.. even if we’re parents now.. we should make sure to still make time for each other.” Jeonghan slowly started taking off his clothes, letting it all pool on the floor. He takes slow strides going to the bathtub and Seungcheol’s eyes were glued to him the whole time. Missing the sight of his husband’s delicate body. “Won’t you join me, Mr. Choi?” Jeonghan asks as soon as he sat down to the warm filled tub.

Seungcheol didn’t need to be asked twice. He shed off his clothes as fast as he can, climbed to the tub and settled Jeonghan on his lap.

“Merry Christmas, Cheollie.” Jeonghan leans to kiss him softly.

“Merry Christmas, baby. I love you.” Seungcheol replies before taking Jeonghan’s lips in a slow but gentle kiss.

-

The next morning, Jeonghan sees Seungcheol emerging from their bedroom, hair ruffled, eyes barely open and Minguk and Manse attached to either of his legs. Daehan is sitting comfortably in his lap with the book uncle Shua got for him. Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s gazes met and laughter escaped their lips.

This is it.

They wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it! <3 i've been meaning to incorporate my favorite triplets in a jc au and i think i found the perfct fit this time! However, expect for them to show up again for ULTIMA :) 
> 
> Let me know your comments/feedbacks please? I get really inspired whenever i read what you guys think. :) 
> 
> Also, virtual tip jar is open as always <3


End file.
